


The Silence is Broken

by Eclipse391



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Lukanette, Made Lukanette, Multi, Needed Lukanette, Romance, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipse391/pseuds/Eclipse391
Summary: Marinette is trapped in her Ladybug transformation without her voice, and the only plan she has cooked up is questionable at best. When the half-baked plan falls apart, how will Marinette manage to save Paris, let alone herself?This fic begins in the middle of Silencer and will branch off from there.





	1. Mission Failed

Watching Silencer slip further away, Ladybug soundlessly groaned as she reached for her communicator for the second time that day, typing urgently for backup. She was hoping that Chat would have gotten the memo that it was show time by now.

“I’m right here, M’lady!” With a spasm, Ladybug jerked around to see Chat greeting her, aloof as always. The message she had typed chimed, but Chat seemed unphased. “Uuuuh, I’m here now so go ahead and fill me in!”

Ladybug, reigning in what patience she had left, quickly busted out another message.

Chat finally addressed the messages, a sheepish look of understanding shading his face.

**LB: Chat, bad news. I got too close to an akuma and can no longer speak or make a sound. I need you to track me as I trail after him.**

**LB: This is serious, Chat! There is a lot on the line now and I need you ASAP.**

“Of course, I should have thought of that…” Another chime.

**LB: Glad I could be here to remind you to think!**

“Hey, that’s not very nice!” Chat smirked at his lady’s quip.

Ladybug was quick to refocus, vigorously miming for action toward Chat. Chat was quick to join in the call, hopping up to get a clear shot at the next roof. “You’re right! Let’s go! We’’ get your voice back and talk ourselves out of this mess!” A tug of his tail brought the leather-clad cat back to Ladybug’s sight. Disgruntled and confused, Chat attempted to ask exactly what it was that Ladybug needed.

Ladybug, calmer now that she had his attention, typed out a final clarifying message.

**LB: We’ve got a major problem: I can’t call out my lucky charm or say “Miraculous Ladybug”**

Understanding dawned on Chat as he confirmed that his lady would not be able to fix any harm caused by this akuma, rendering Paris terribly vulnerable to Hawkmoth and Silencer’s wrath.

**LB: This also means I can’t say the retransformation words, meaning I will be stuck as a silent Ladybug indefinitely.**

Chat, shocked, verbally confirmed that she would be a mute Ladybug for the rest of her life. Ladybug fearfully nodded her head in agreement, before Chat unimpressingly added, “buuut it has its advantages in a way. Now you’ll never be able to pick on my jokes.”

*Thunk*

“Oof, I’m kidding my Lady! Don’t worry! You always get us out of the worst fixes!” Chat gave her his most innocent smile to assure her that he was all on board with the voice rescue mission. Ladybug launched into action, satisfied that her partner would follow, and a moment later he did.

  


~~~

Having planned out how Ladybug intended to get her lucky charm (with a trick for Silencer to utter the words himself using Ladybug’s voice), and Chat’s reluctance but agreement that they didn’t have much of a choice for a stronger plan, Ladybug and Chat Noir tracked Silencer into the TV studio with Chat taking on distraction duty. With Chat and Silencer locked into close combat, Ladybug was able to begin her rushed plan to “create” a lucky charm. With Bob Roth, the shmuck whose actions caused Luka to become Silencer, Ladybug had to act quickly in a small side room while also extending the last of her patience of coexisting with Roth nagging her plan. She knew it was a risk, but hopefully her luck would still be with her today.

She finished her little art project, and quickly joined Chat in the hallway as they rounded the corner on Silencer. The akumatized boy braced for the standoff.  
Chat’s voice rang out, bravado heavy in his tone. “You thought you had us, didn’t you Silencer? But you’re wrong! Ladybug still has her super powers!” Ladybug flashed her red, polka-dotted lamp as her “proof”, as Silencer’s eyes popped open in disbelief.

He hesitated.

Ladybug and Chat Noir held their stance, hoping that the pause was only in their heads, surely just their nervousness of the situation causing time to slow down. They held out a few seconds longer, until

Silencer responded slowly in a male voice that the two heroes recognized as Roth’s son “XY”.

“That’s impossible. I took your voice from you… How could you possibly have summoned up your lucky charm?”

As he began speaking those words, fear began to creep onto Ladybug’s face. Desperate, she flung her yo-yo into the air as he spoke her power’s title. Everyone’s eyes followed the action, waiting to see the effects.

But nothing happened.

Horror filled Ladybug as her eyes darted back to her akumatized friend, just in time to watch his eyes grow dark.

Still using XY’s voice, Silencer continued. “Humph. That’s what I thought. Nothing but a clever ruse. For heroes, you seem to struggle with doing what’s right it seems. But enough of this. Stay out of my way, you two. I will be the one serving justice today.”

Chat lurched forward to follow, but abruptly noticed that Ladybug was frozen in place, still in shock. He reached a reassuring hand out, only to notice a tear falling down the heroine’s cheek.


	2. Something Unexpected

Chat never knew what to expect when fighting an akuma, but seeing his lady in such a vulnerable state, a tear glimmering on her cheek, still caught him off guard. Even as Ladybug quickly reached up to wipe away the evidence, Chat noticed that her rigid pose had not softened. 

“Hey, M’lady… I’m sure you will come up with another plan. And this time we will be more focused and more prepared!” Chat gave her the most heroic stance that he could.  
Ladybug’s eyes darted halfheartedly to his before quickly glancing over to a side room’s door. She assembled as much of a smile as she could (which was realistically much closer to a grimace) before holding up a finger requesting Chat to give her a moment before she ran into the room, the door left only slightly ajar.

Chat waited as patiently as he could, but couldn’t help feeling his anxiety grow as she paced back and forth past the crack of the door. He felt the time pulse by, when about 2 minutes later he heard a soft thump as Ladybug sat roughly on the floor. He carefully widened the wooden entrance to his spotted friend’s arms crossed over her folded legs. He closed the short gap between them, plopping down next to her. 

“Maybe it would help for you to have a moment to yourself. I can go postpone any further actions from Silencer? Honestly, it might not be the worst thing for Roth to get what’s coming to him. Silencer doesn’t seem like the worst guy, as far as akumas go. He seems rather focused, so the public is only really in danger of hearing the truth.” Chat placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Ladybug opened her mouth as if to respond, irritation flaring as nothing came out. Her head fell before she gave her partner a slight nod to accept this little plan. Surely stalling couldn’t make this day any worse for her.

“Right then. Message me if you need me. I promise I will answer this time!” With that, he leapt to his feet and dashed through the opened door.

Effortlessly finding the room that held Silencer and Roth, Chat seemed to have interrupted a rather intense interrogation happening in front of the bright lights and cameras. Silencer straightened out from his previous form, creating some distance between his victim and himself. 

Using the voice Chat was missing sorely, Silencer spoke through his lady’s voice, “What is it you want, kitty? It seems even your super friend was smart enough to stay out of this. Walk away.” His eyes seemed to glance off into the void only for a second before he shook his head vigorously. “Not now” Chat could hardly hear him mutter.

“Sorry to break the silence, but I can hardly stay quiet any longer! Even without Ladybug here to lend a hand.” With a raise of his baton, the fight was back on.  
Audiences at home got to enjoy a tied up Bob Roth flinch and cringe as the two boys battled off screen. Chat delicately bounced around the room, stalling his time as best he could without getting touched by the stoically patient enemy. About 5 minutes into Chat’s filibuster of puns assisted by fisticuffs, he felt his weapon chime. Immediately, Chat launched up into the rafters (feeling very grateful that this particular akuma seemed ground-bound) and opened his messages.

**LB: Chat… I think that you need to get out of there. I can’t possibly try to trick him again and I’m not sure I can fight under the circumstances. I can’t use my lucky charm, and that means I can’t fix what has happened since Silencer was created. A citizen is therefore trapped in this reality. You might remember her, her name is Marinette. I can’t save her now without my voice.**

Chat gasped, his previously brave façade temporarily broken. He read the message again, unable to conceive a world where not only would he never hear his love’s voice again, but he would also the first friend that he had made in school. He knew that Marinette had been working with the band he had once played in with a few more of his classmates. He also vaguely remembered those friends talking about meeting up today to practice. Rose, Juleka, Ivan… Luka. Chat was flooded with understanding, realizing that the guy he had been dueling with was none other than the boat-dwelling guitarist who had welcomed him aboard. 

Suddenly, Chat’s eyes met the warped face of that boy, and a gloved hand touched his lips. During his distraction, this very determined akuma had climbed up to meet him. The hero watched as his voice was ripped from him before being swiftly stored away. With panic settling in, Chat recoiled, defensively raising his staff to his enemy.

Silencer’s eyes honed in on the baton then, distracted by the words still present from who he could only assume was Ladybug. Chat cringed again, but something inside him told him to let Silencer finish reading what was there. Maybe…

The mask obscured most of his face, but Chat thought he saw something shift underneath.

Chat’s stolen voice spoke softly, “Where is Ladybug?”

Chat scowled, swiping his baton back with a look of disgust. As foolish as it was, he had still hoped that—

“Chat. Where is she? She and I need to talk.”

Chat warily observed him for a long moment, looking hard for any sign that he could possibly make things harder on his partner before he gestured for him to follow. Chat easily plopped back on the floor, focusing on every move Silencer made while climbing out of the rafters. He seemed composed enough, but this whole day had been far more treacherous and spontaneous than he could have imagined. Leading the way, Chat’s half turned body walked them back to the hall where the door had been left open. A spotted foot slightly in the boys’ sights. 

“Ladybug”, Chat’s voiced addressed her. At that, the heroine rose, walking into view before being stunned, once again, into stillness. She glanced at Chat, but found no answers from him. 

Chat’s voice spoke slowly, conveying a sense of calm with each word. “Ladybug, I need your help. I need your—“he motioned toward her yo-yo, which she was already defensively withdrawing, “lucky charm.” Shocked, Ladybug frantically swung her yo-yo in a rather sloppy way, but silently gasped as ladybugs shot through the air. She watched as a tiny object fell from the sky in its wake, nearly missing it when she went to catch it. She glanced down and instantly recognized the tiny, redly-spotted guitar pick, but why—

Had she not glanced up then, she would have missed something that was truly unexpected. More unexpected than her trying to save Bob Roth. More unexpected than losing her voice. More unexpected than losing her composure in front of her partner. 

Marinette watched as Luka, still infused with the akuma’s power, smashed open his own helmet. A small butterfly crept out of the small fissure and began to flutter away. Ladybug’s eyes were glued to Luka as he crumbled to the ground. Something deep within her pushed her to finish what her dear friend seemed to have wanted of her, as the hero of Paris. Her wrist flicked, capturing the small creature desperately seeking an escape. Then, glancing once more at the miniscule lucky charm and giving it a last small squeeze, she launched it into the sky to release her miraculous’ cure. 

She glanced up to ensure the day was truly saved, and was bewildered to see that it actually was. She sighed aloud, the noise making her jump. Rapidly coming back to her senses, she dove to the floor to join her friend that was now looking up at her with a face full of relief.

“Thank you, Ladybug. I… I didn’t know that my… friend… was in trouble. I could never live in a world where she no longer existed. And because of my stupid lack of control…” Luka shivered. “Why didn’t I just listen to her? She kept her composure, she was handling it just fine. Marinette would have never shown the weakness that I did today. She is the most brave person I have ever known. I need to see her. Please tell me you’ve corrected my mistakes? Tell me I’m not too late.” At this he waited for the words that would relieve his heartache, tension clearly visible throughout his frame.

Not for the first time that day, Ladybug felt speechless. Dazzled, but not wanting to hurt her… friend… for a moment longer, she nodded reassuringly. Luka smiled as he sighed. Still not quite satisfied, he questioned further, “Could you take me to her? Do you know where she is?” 

Just then, Ladybug’s earrings rang out in their first warning. A spotted, still-dazed hand touched the small devices while Chat stepped forward. 

“I can help you look for her. I’d like to check on her myself, and I didn’t end up needing to use my powers today so I have way more time.” He quirked an eyebrow at the strange blue-haired boy, who politely smiled in response. “Ladybug… message me? When you’re up to it, I mean.”

With that, the two boys ran off in search of the aforementioned brave girl. With her internal compass thankfully slowing down now that she was alone, that girl steadily waltzed into the nearest elevator. She hardly noticed when her transformation dropped as the elevator doors closed, a curious kwami taking in her bewildered expression and even stronger blush. Tikki had muffled memories of the fight through the transformation, but she was certain that the events from that day had never occurred in all of her millennia of existence. She therefore brooded over what had happened, letting her human do the same.

When the doors opened, she watched the boys simultaneously find her. One let out a sigh of relief, the other looked as though he had seen the sun for the first time. Or perhaps for the first time since assuming he would never be graced with its warmth and radiance again. Somehow blushing deeper than before (how was that even possible?) Marinette closed the distance and was received with a very tender hug. She buried her face as Luka did, and the moment seemed to last an eternity. Marinette found that she didn’t mind and melted into it.

Chat cleared his throat softly after a moment, saying “Well, I am glad you are both safe. I should probably go now…” and with that, he deftly made his exit.

Marinette regained her composure with her crime-fighting partner’s departure, prompting Luka to join her in the act. With a matching blush, he said “I’m sorry I lost my cool. I should have trusted you to handle things. Forgive me?”

In true Marinette fashion, she responded in the only way she knew how to: she stuttered.

“Fo—forgive? Why would I forgive you? I mean I do do that! I mean that I forgive your cool—I mean—“Luka’s ungloved hands touched her lips, jokingly mimicking his akuma’s actions to silence. Marinette relaxed a bit, falling onto the humor to calm herself. She giggled as he smiled back, internally deciding to not waste her remaining blush by further pushing her luck for the day. 

“Heh—hey… Luka? Did you really mean those things you said when you were akumatized?”

Luka looked ashamed, replying, “I’m not sure I could have meant anything that happened today…” he sighed, but continued with a rueful smile, “I’m sorry Marinette, but I don’t remember. What did I say?”

“Oh, nothing! It… was nothing at all…” she nervously scratched her head. “You were possessed by Hawkmoth’s akuma…” she now wished she hadn’t rehashed this conversation, unfortunately being the only one who remembered it now.

“I don’t know what I possibly could have said… I just hope it wasn’t anything mean”, he placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up into his eyes, “because you’re the most extraordinary girl, Marinette. As clear as a musical note, and as sincere as a melody. You’re the music that’s been playing inside my head since the first day we met.”

With that, he gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, and smiled as he walked toward the entrance he had snuck in earlier that same afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the first chapter didn't bore too many people, but this is the chapter that inspired me to start this fic. I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Better Than Planned

After the chaos of the afternoon had resolved, Kitty Section reassembled in the lobby of the television studio. With the akuma fight taking place within the building, the news crew had just recently arrived with a million questions. The cameras happened to catch a casual Chat Noir walking outside on a nearby building, a dream come true for the reporters. The host of the newscast beckoned him, and to her delight, he obliged. 

“Chat Noir! What a delight to see you this late after a resolved attack! What’s happened here today?”

With a quick swipe through his blond hair, he smirked, “Well, it was quite an easy fight today. It seems Hawkmoth is losing his effect on Parisians.” A thought flashed in his mind, warping his smirk into a conspiring smile. “And actually, the real hero today was a citizen named Luka Couffaine. He came here today to correct the television producers in regards to XY’s performance. He and his band Kitty Section were running late, but the performance by XY was simply inspired by their show being held in the next hour by the true creators. Sorry for the spoilers!” He winked at Roth through the now growing crowd. Roth’s shock was hidden by his growing irritation, but as cameras turned to him for further details he had no choice but to agree with the city’s hero. 

Chat gave a final wave to the crowd as Roth sputtered on about he had this great performance hidden as a surprise to his fans. Chat then leapt back onto the building he was once on, disappearing into the city. He glanced at his baton, though he knew he would have noticed his lady’s chime when he was waiting so desperately for it. Surely she hadn’t forgotten his request to message him? Especially given what a disorienting day they had shared. He plopped down on a stone awning, pouting at his staff.

Kitty Section had always dreamed of their first gig, perhaps at a music festival or even a school event. They hadn’t exactly expected to be performing live on the same day that a member had been akumatized, but hey, they weren’t picky. Marinette helped her friends dawn their costumes while the television crew went over the logistics and schedule. Once it was Luka’s turn to place his mask and accessories, Marinette was painfully aware of the blush burning her cheeks. She was pleasantly surprised that she could still make eye contact. 

“This is a dream come true, huh, Mari?” Luka glanced up at the lights, giving “Mari” a moment to steady her breathing. “Today has been pretty overwhelming, but I think your bravery is starting to rub off on me.”

“I—I mean, I think it was you that was the bravest person today. I heard… what happened. You saved the city yourself, no heroes needed,” Marinette sheepishly smiled at him. 

Luka’s face warmed at her smile, “I did have a hero.”

Marinette froze, fear for her identity rising instinctually, before resuming in what she did best: panicking. “Aaaahaha, yea, of course, L—ladybug and Chat still showed up, same as always!”

Luka laughed at her expression before shaking his head, “Not at all who I meant, I—“

“Places, Kitty Section! You’re on!” a commanding voice announced.

Marinette placed the final mask as quickly as possible, watching the pair of softened eyes peering through it. Juleka nudged her brother along, a patient smile on her face as the band were drowned in bright lights.

~~~

Chat Noir had received many speeches from abusing the text feature to his lady. Tikki hardly deserved the false alarms, not knowing which text was actually important to crime fighting versus the boy’s boredom. Chat knew this, but he couldn’t help typing out different messages before erasing them again. Surely his lady would have messaged him by know if she was okay? And he was a busy guy, he couldn’t just wait forever for a call (though he was considering how bad forever would be if it at least helped him sleep that night). 

Feeling antsy and a little hurt, he flung himself from the awning. He did his best to focus on the breeze on his face, the city’s sounds shifting the further he travelled, and the many fragrances of Paris. It nearly helped, until he reached the gate of his home, where he impetuously pulled out his baton and typed out a message and hitting send.

**CN: I guess you’re still not up to the task of messaging your partner after a stressful fight. I’m fine too, thanks for asking.**

~~~

Marinette walked home that evening, heart full from seeing her friends’ hard work being rewarded on television. After the performance, she watched as her friends separated into their homes direction, with only Juleka and Luka leaving together. The harder memories of akuma fights usually dawned on Marinette during these evening hours, but she found that the positive memories of Luka were fending them off. She felt far less tired than she may have otherwise, and she did a celebratory twirl before walking through her home’s doors.

Her father, Tom, closed the last of the freshly cleaned ovens before turning to the sound of Marinette’s greeting. “Hello, sweetheart, how was your day?”

“It was wonderful, Papa! My friends’ band got the break we were all hoping for!” her face lit up picturing them. 

“That’s wonderful, dear! You’ll have to tell your mother and I all about it tomorrow…” he leaned in to dramatically whisper, “she’s already headed off to sleep.”

Marinette laughed and nodded, “Of course! I’m sure we could all use some rest. Night!”

Closing her bedroom door, Marinette saw the familiar flash of her small friend, still looking a bit puzzled but otherwise cheerful. 

“You were very brave today, Marinette! You stood up for your friends and your hard work on the costumes really paid off!”

“Thanks, Tikki. Today definitely didn’t go according to plan,” Marinette put a soothing finger on her kwami’s face in comfort, “but I think this day might just need to be considered a win for now. It’s nice to have unexpected help sometimes.” Tikki soothed a bit, sighed, and joined in her human’s happiness. “Tikki, any chance I could run around as Ladybug for a bit? I’d like to see the city lights.”

Tikki nodded enthusiastically, and one transformation later, Ladybug was off into the night. She was surprised as she quickly heard a chime from her yoyo, finding a good place to land while also perusing the streets to make sure she wasn’t missing an obvious threat. She pulled her yoyo back and quickly opened the disgruntled Chat’s message. 

“Oh, Chat” she huffed a sigh. She supposed it made sense for him to be a tad upset, given that he hadn’t had the great follow up to the fight that she had, but she would be lying if she wasn’t a bit frustrated that this old message was dampening her mood. She attempted a call, but it seemed her partner was pouting in his civilian form somewhere. She decided that she didn’t have a very patient response to his angst at that moment, so she decided the missed call notification would have to suffice for the next time he transformed. 

Ladybug continued through the city, the fresh air helping to clear her mind, until she landed on the perfect building to watch the Seine, right where she had often seen her two bandmate’s boat float by. Suddenly the warmth from the day swept through her again.


	4. Just Another Day

Luka strummed an old tune on his guitar, low but cheerful, as he wound down for the night. The weekend was over, and he was shaking off the dull Monday he had spent in school. The loud sigh and soft thud he heard from his sister’s room made him think that he had gotten out less scathed than his poor sis.

“Sorry Jules, but this boat isn’t quite big enough to keep your secrets of distress. What’s wrong?” Luka softened his smile as he entered her section of the ship.

Juleka sighed, face lightly pressed into her pillow. This muffled her quite a bit, but Luka had learned to decipher such mumblings from his only sibling, “It’s Chloe. Isn’t it always? The only thing keeping me as calm as I am now is that she and Kim are as clueless as Rose is supportive.” Juleka’s huff was a little calmer this time as she readjusted her face. “Today at school, Rose and I were holding hands along with Nino and Alya, Ivan and Mylène… You know, the other couples. No one has ever made us feel weird, but then Chloe, Kim and Sabrina showed up trying to make us uncomfortable about it. I don’t think Chloe and Kim even realize that we ARE a couple. Or that they are smart enough to realize that’s even a possibility.” Juleka smiled a sarcastic smirk before sighing again. “Of course everyone spoke up before I could. Now I wish I could have spoken up for Rose.”

Luka gave a knowing nod, wrapping a supportive arm around her shoulders. “Don’t be too tough on yourself, Jules. If I know anything about Rose, it’s that she knows how to spar with the best of them.” Juleka laughed with him, knowing the fiery force her girlfriend was. Fiercely loyal, fiercely independent… and fiercely hers.

“Thanks, Luka.”

Luka nodded, lifting himself up and heading to the door. He paused, and considered his last question carefully. “Was Marinette there? I’d be surprised if she hadn’t said something.” 

Juleka’s smile became a bit more conspiring, “Oh, I’m sure that she would. She actually dipped out of class before last period ended.” Luka looked a bit too interested, so she continued. “She actually has quite the attendance issues. Ever-elusive, always tired, yet always oversleeping.” Juleka laughed the more puzzled her brother’s face got.

“Huh…” was all that Luka could think to say, unsure of how much he wanted his sister to know of his crush on her friend. 

He began to exit again a bit slower before he was stopped one last time. “Oh yea, but Marinette did ask me to give you her number. She said it was in case you needed someone to talk to when you are upset. At least I think that’s what she said. She tends to get pretty difficult to understand when she’s flustered. I can understand that.” Juleka gave a sympathetic laugh.

Luka worked overtime to keep his cool as he walked back over to hand Juleka his phone, but his smile quickly enveloped his face. Juleka smiled, too, seeing her brother so happy, knowing that Marinette was a very sweet person who seemed to like Luka back.

~~~

Marinette sighed loudly, a soft thud sounding as she flopped onto her bed. Tikki gave her a few gentle pats before floating next to her to quickly fall asleep. It was still just the evening, but a very tricky akuma had taken her from a lazy day at school. Ladybug’s powers allowed her the extra powers to solve any calamity, but greatly detracted from her sleep schedule. Marinette went to recharge her phone, checking her notifications one last time. She saw a few from her group chat full of her school friends, a private text from her bestie Alya, and a message from an unknown number. Puzzled, Marinette skipped to the latter.

**Maybe: Luka: Hey Ma-ma- marinette, this is Luka :D How was your day? Mine was pretty solid for a Monday. **

Marinette froze. How did Luka get her number? She couldn’t remember seeing him in the group chat. Had she rambled it off to him in a moment of fluster? Sounded about right. Exhaustion temporarily forgotten, Marinette did what she did best; she panicked and messaged Alya. Alya had sent a meme, but that would just have to wait.

**Marinette: Alyaaaa what do I say to someone asking how my day was???**

Although Marinette hadn’t responded in quite some time, Alya was quick to the draw.

**Alya: Ah, my sweet Mari… My sage advice? Tell him how your day went.**

**Marinette: Wait, did you give Luka my number?**

**Alya: OOOOH. I was not expecting that to be from Luka. Well, now I’ve really got to get the scoop on this Luka ;) **

Marinette groaned. Of course she would think of a different boy. She hadn’t ever gotten a message from Adrien, nonetheless a text asking how her day was. The only boy she typically got sweet messages from was Chat, over the top as usual.

**Marinette: OkOkOk… I’ve got this! **

Swapping over to Luka’s text, Marinette methodically wrote her next response.

**Marinette: Mine was good, you??**

Clicking send, she stared at her phone a careful distance away, ready to pounce at the first buzz. She didn’t have to wait long. Wow, it’s amazing how many people can respond quickly at 8pm. I should really try it more. 

**Luka: My day was still pretty solid haha. Improving all the time, though :) What have you been up to?**

Marinette internally facepalmed at her rushed reply, but brushed off the initial awkwardness as she typically did when speaking to her newest friend. With her little Kwami resting beside her, Marinette continued her conversation for longer than her sleepy brain would have liked before she, too, fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I definitely took a break. My bad lol. But I finally felt inspired again, so let's continue!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first ever fic, and I'm excited to have finally sat down to write it. Ever since watching Silencer, I have wondered how different things could have been if Silencer simply hadn't used Ladybug's voice to say lucky charm. I hope to continue this fic for a while as more Luka is bound to arrive in canon soon.
> 
> Feel free to find me on tumblr, though I don't only post about Miraculous there.


End file.
